vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Klaus and Elijah
The relationship between the two Mikaelson brothers Elijah and Klaus, over the years has changed from being best friends to enemies because of Klaus daggering his siblings. Elijah and Klaus finally begin to get friendly towards each other as brothers in the third season. The Middle Ages During th e Middle Ages, Elijah and Klaus were once in love with a local girl named Tatia, even though she had a child out of wedlock by another man. both of them fought for her and she couldn't decide which one. They later learned that her blood was used to bind the curse that suppressed Klaus' werewolf side, causing the creation of the Petrova doppelgangers. One day, during the Middle Ages, while they were still human, the brothers were sword fighting each other, both very skilled, but Elijah appeared to be better at holding his ground. When Rebekah and Henrik (two of their siblings) ran over to watch them fight, Elijah said they were going to watch him win and the brothers continued until Klaus overpowered Elijah and cut off his belt. Esther and Mikael (their parents) walked towards them as Klaus laughed in relief at his victory, although he was later scolded and humiliated by his father for "fighting for fun". After Elijah and Klaus was turned into Original vampires, their family burned the white oak tree that could kill them and watched as it burned. After Esther's death, Elijah and Klaus united with Rebekah to survive, protecting each other and being loyal to each other forever. Italy, 1114 During their time in Italy, Elijah and Klaus watched a vampire hunter release a vampire from his cage. It was sunny, so the vampire burned to death immediately, as the hunter explained the evil of vampires to a crowd of people. Elijah seems to think he puts on a good show, but Klaus disagrees and says he is nothing and that he could kill him himself for sport. Elijah and Klaus grew more curious about the new vampire hunter, who was starting to become fond of Rebekah, their sister. They got to know him better over time, and learned that his name was Alexander. One night, Alexander was over for dinner, and Elijah, who had been watching him and closely, said that he was curious to learn more about his order and their cause. Alexander reveals that he and some other members serve to rid the world of vampires. Klaus asked what they needed to do to succeed in that task, and Alexander explained that they have a secret weapon to destroy them. Later that night, Alexander and his brothers made a move against the Originals by daggering them all with a silver dagger dipped in the ash of the White Oak tree. Fortunately for them, the dagger didn't work on Klaus, because he is half-werewolf, and was able to undagger his siblings (except for Finn, as Klaus believed FInn was judgmental and didn't like him.) England, 1492 Over the centuries, Klaus was absolutely determined to unleash the werewolf side of himself. Elijah knew that Klause creating his own race could endanger vampires as well as humans, but he loved his brother, and wanted to help him. One of Klaus' hobbies was recreating art and other cultural relics, and he and Elijah decided to create what looked like an old Aztec scroll that documented a made-up curse, called the Curse of the Sun and the Moon, which was supposedly cast by an Aztec shaman to force werewolves to only change at the full moon, and that would make vampires unable to walk in sunlight without getting burned to death. The scroll described the ingredients needed to break the spell: the moonstone, a full moon, and the blood of the Petrova Doppelgänger. Klaus and Elijah believed that if both vampires and werewolves thought there was a curse that, if broken, would make all their lives easier, that both species would all be looking for the moonstone and the doppelganger. Once found, news would travel back to Klaus and Elijah, allowing them to step in and break Klaus' curse. Elijah and Klaus were noblemen in late 15th century England where they met Katerina Petrova, a guest of Trevor, who was a friend of Klaus and Elijah. Katerina was first Petrova doppelganger, and looked exactly like Tatia (although we have yet to see Tatia in the show). Klaus charmed Katerina, and knew that he needed to keep her close by to perform the ritual to break the curse. While waiting for the full moon, Elijah got to know Katerina better and seemed to have fallen in love with her. This love is what ultimately led Elijah to find a way to break the curse without permanently killing Katerina in the process. He found a witch who created an elixir which, if taken before the sacrifice, would resuscitate her afterwards, and tried to convince Klaus to let her take it before the ritual. Klaus viewed Elijah's love as a weakness, and stated simply that the sacrifice would go as planned, and that Katerina would die, because she was a human, and "human life means nothing." Unfortunately for Klaus, when Katerina lea rned that Klaus and Elijah were vampires, and wanted to kill her to break the curse, so she ran away with the moonstone, with help from Trevor, who was also in love with her. He led her to Rose's cottage, where she tricked Rose into turning her into a vampire, and as a result, Katerina, Rose, and Trevor all were forced to run from Klaus and Elijah for 500 years. Klaus was furious when he found out that Katerina had run away, and blamed Elijah for telling her. Elijah promised to find her, but ultimately never did, and it is assumed that Klaus and Elijah had been estranged for centuries afterwards. Season Two After some difficulties between Elena, Damon and Stefan and Elijah, Elijah eventually helped the Salvatore find a solution to kill Klaus. He learned that a witch could channel the power of other witches who had been violently killed, and Bonnie Bennett was able to harness the power at a former burial ground of 100 witches, and was instructed by Elijah to use it to weaken Klaus to the brink of death, in which point he would step in and finish him off. This plan almost worked. Elijah appeared after Bonnie had weaked Klaus, surprising him, as Klaus thought that Elijah was still daggered at the Salvatore House. Elijah punched through Klaus' chest, grabbing his heart in his hand, and was about to rip it out until Klaus revealed that he didn't bury their family at sea, as Elijah thought, and that if Elijah killed him, he would never find them. Desperate to see his siblings, Elijah decides to save Klaus, grabbing him and fleeing before Bonnie can kill them both with her powers. In As I Lay Dying, Klaus woke up in the forest after his first transformation as a werewolf, and is approached by Elijah, who informs him that he had been a wolf for two days, revealing that Klaus could turn at will. Elijah then demands to see their family, as part of their deal. Klaus taunts Elijah by saying that he did try to kill him, but that all was forgiven because now no one can kill him. They go to Alaric's apartment, where Klaus and his minions had been staying, where they find Katherine (Katerina) and Stefan, who needs a cure for Damon, who was bitten by a werewolf. Stefan says he is willing to do anything in return for the cure. Klaus tells them both that the y will have to wait, as he has to reunite Elijah with his family, as promised. Klaus proceeded to jump onto Elijah, stabbing him with the white oak ash-covered silver dagger, neutralizing him. Elijah's body was later placed into a coffin and stored in a storage facility with the rest of his family, as Klaus mutters that Elijah has been reunited with his family, as promised. Season Three In Our Town, Stefan, whose first move after Klaus gave him his freedom back was to steal all of the coffins with Klaus' family members in it, orders Klaus to remove his newly-turned hybrids from Mystic Falls. Klaus' hybrids were acting in part as bodyguards to protect Klaus, as well as doing his bidding out of loyalty to him, so obviously Klaus refused. Stefan countered by threatening to throw Elijah at the bottom of the ocean. Klaus believed that Stefan was bluffing, stating that he would be willing to lose a brother, if Stefan was willing to lose his brother as well. In The Ties That Bind, ''Klaus finally retrieved the coffins that contained his siblings from the witches' burial ground, where the spirits were hiding them. He returned home, but decided not wake them just yet due to unfinished business with the Salvatore brothers. Elijah suddenly appeared behind one of his hybrids, ripping the hybrid's heart out. As Elijah wipes his hands clean, he asks Klaus what he's missed. In ''Bringing Out The Dead, Elijah noticed aloud that Klaus he was surprised to see him, which suggested that Klaus wasn't the person who undaggered him. Elijah proceeded to fight his brother. Klaus retaliated by taking the dagger from Kol's body and threatening to use it on Elijah, but Elijah merely states that if he did, he would have to deal with Kol, but to feel free to do it if that is what he wanted. Klaus instead gloats that he killed Mikael for good. Elijah is shocked, and asks why he still has not released his siblings from their coffins, now that they can live in peace. Klaus tells Elijah that they need to kill Stefan Salvatore, so their family can live together again. Later, Elijah and Klaus have a dinner party and invite the Salvatore brothers to come and make an agreement about Elena. Elijah wonders how the doppleganger (Elena) is doing, which then leads them to talk about Tatia, the Original Petrova doppelganger. Elijah explains that he and Klaus both loved her equally, despite the fact that she had had a child out of wedlock by another man, and reveals that it was her blood that was used in their transformation into vampires and the spell that bound Klaus' werewolf aspect. When they tried to make a deal regarding Elena, Stefan declines Klaus' offer, and Klaus takes Stefan and holds his arm into the fireplace while Elijah takes Damon and holds him back. Klaus instructs Damon to go get Elena, and tells Elijah go with him to keep him honest. But instead, Elijah went and undaggered their siblings, who woke up and started to attack their brother Klaus with their daggers. Elijah told the Salvatore brothers to leave, as they had family business to attend to. Elijah then explains to Klaus that they will be a family again, but this time, it would be without him. It is then that Esther arrived, having been released by Bonnie and Bonnie's mother, Abby from her own coffin that was spelled shut. Klaus assumes that she is there to kill him, but she lies and says she is there to forgive him and to be a family again. In All My Children, Elijah found out about his mother's intention to use Elena's blood to link all of the Mikaelson siblings together, and then use a willing Finn to turn them all human and kill them all at once by staking Finn in the heart. When he learns the plan, he traps Elena underground in a tomb with Rebekah watching over her while he goes to warn Klaus and Kol, who are at the Grill where Damon and Alaric were. Alaric daggered Kol with the white oak ash dagger, which neutralized all of the siblings except Klaus, who, unharmed, realized what was happening. Klaus then undaggered Kol and they both left to find out where Esther and the Bennett witches were and what they were doing. Elijah found the Salvatore brothers and forced them to tell him where the witches were by threatening to order his sister to kill Elena. Later Elijah, Klaus and Kol met up with their mother and brother Finn. They sneered that their brother Finn was a "sacrificial lamb", but he retorted that they were monsters and he was happy to die to kill them. Esther was channeling the entire Bennett line of witches' power through Bonnie and Abby, so they only way that she could be stopped was if the line was broken. Stefan assumed Damon planned to kill Abby, but he really intended (and succeeded) in turning her into a vampire, which resulted in Abby losing her powers and connection to nature, and Esther losing the power she was channeling through the Bennett line. Finn and Esther ran away until they could come up with a new plan. Kol and Elijah end up leaving Mystic Falls, while Rebekah and Klaus stay behind. In The Departed, ''Bonnie was successful in dessicating Klaus, and he was put in his own coffin and taken by the Salvatore brothers to hide. Elijah went to the Gilbert house to make a deal for Klaus' body: he said that as long as he got his brother, the remaining Mikaelson siblings would do Elena and her friends/family no harm. He also promised that they would leave town, and would not resuscitate Klaus in Elena's lifetime, or even her children's lifetimes. and said as long as he gets his brother, him and his sister and his other brother won't harm Elena. Elena was skeptical, but Elijah stated that he and Klaus are brothers and needed to remain together; adding that Klaus' time being desiccated would hopefully teach him some manners. After Alaric was turned into an Original vampire, to become a strong vampire hunter like Mikael was, he eventually found Klaus' coffin and staked him with the indestructible White Oak stake, but Bonnie had secretly done a body-swap spell on him that put Klaus' essence in Tyler's body, and his body ended up in good enough condition to return to later. Season Four Notes *Elijah saw how Stefan and Damon fought with each other and found the relationship similar to the time he and Klaus clashed over Katherine and Tatia. Ironically, both Salvatore and Originals brothers are in feud partially due to their mutual love and attraction to Petrova doppelgangers. It is known that Petrova doppelgangers have an unconscious ability to charm and attract most who meet them. Quotes Season Two :'Elijah: Katerina is from Bulgaria. :Klaus: Do you mind, brother? I would like to have a moment alone with her. :Elijah: No, not at all. Happy birthday, brother. ---- :Elijah: Oh, look. A roman parchment. :Klaus: I remember etching this scroll. I was quite blistered from drink. :Elijah: Your finest work remains your Aztec drawings. :Klaus: Not the african carvings? Because I was quite proud of those. :Elijah: The Aztec. Who can resist a shaman? :Klaus: Ha-ha-ha. Oh, yes. ---- :Klaus: The full moon is tomorrow, brother. After all these centuries, it is finally time. :Elijah: I have been to see the witches. They believe they may found a way to spare the doppelganger. :Klaus: What does it matter if she lives or not? She is a means to an end. That is all. :Elijah: What, she should die for you gain? :Klaus: She is human. Her life means nothing. :Elijah: I beg you to consider this. :Klaus: Are you so foolish as to care for her? :Elijah: Of course not. :Klaus: Love is a vampire`s greatest weakness. And we are not weak, Elijah. We do not feel and we do not care. :Elijah: We did once. :Klaus: Too many lifetimes ago to matter. Tell the witches not to bother- The sacrifice will happen as planned. :-- Klaus ---- :Klaus: What have you done? :Elijah: I don't understand. :Klaus: Katerina is gone. She has fled. :Elijah: No. :Klaus: What did you tell her? :Elijah: I told her nothing. :Klaus: (Klaus punches Elijah to the wall) Do not lie to me. :Elijah: I will find her. You have my word. :Klaus: If you do not, I give you my word. You will be dead. :-- Klaus ---- :Klaus: You did try to kill me. :Elijah: I could have. But I didn't. :-- As I Lay Dying. Season Three :Elijah: "So, Niklaus.." :Klaus: "Elijah." :Elijah: "What did I miss?" :-- The Ties That Bind. ---- :Elijah: "You looked surprise to see me, so it wasn't you that removed the dagger from my chest." :Klaus: "You look like you could do with a drink. And we have a lot to discuss, so shall we?" :Elijah: (Elijah attacks him; Klaus flies through a window) :Klaus: "Easy. I just finished renovating. You know you have every right to be mad at me. But I kept my word, I reunited you with our family." :Elijah: (Elijah attacks him again, Klaus undaggers Kol and threatens Elijah with the dagger) :Klaus: "Don`t make me do this to you again Elijah!" :Elijah: "Go on. Use it. I dare you. Then you'll have Kol to deal with." :Klaus: "Mikael is dead." :Elijah: "What did you say?" :Klaus: "I killed him. With his own weapon. He`s gone Elijah. Forever." :Elijah: "Then why do our family remains in these coffins, Finn for 900 hundreds years, Kol for over a century." :Klaus: "Because of Stefan Salvatore. He holds the one thing keeping me from freeing them. There are things that you do not know about our past, Elijah. Our mother's death. Things I never wanted you to know but I`m ready to tell you now. I only ask that you remember the oath of loyalty you once swore to me." :Elijah: "What are you doing?" (Klaus daggers Kol again) :Klaus: "Always and forever. I need you to stand by my side. Be my brother. Help me destroy Stefan and I promise you our family will be whole again." (Klaus closes Kol`s coffin lid) :-- Bringing Out The Dead. ---- :Klaus : It's just the allure of the Petrova doppelgänger, still so strong. What do you say, brother ? Should we tell them about Tatia ? :Elijah : Why should we discuss matters long since resolved ? :Klaus : Well, given their shared affection for both Elena and Katerina, I think our guests might be curious to learn about the originator of the Petrova line. :Elijah : When our family first settled here, there was a girl named Tatia, she was an exquisite beauty. Every boy of age desired to be her suitor, even though she'd had a child by another man. And none loved her more than Niklaus. :Klaus : I'd say there was one who loved her at least as much. :Elijah : Our mother was a very powerful witch. She sought to end our feud over Tatia and so she took her. Klaus and I would later learn that it was Tatia's blood that we consumed in the wine on the night where our mother performed the spell which turned us into vampires. Tatia wouldn't make a decision between the two of us, so for a time Niklaus and I... grew estranged. Harsh words were traded, we even came to blows, didn't we, brother ? :Klaus : But in the end, we realized the sacred bond of family. :Elijah : Family above all. :Klaus : Family above all. :Elijah : Where are your manners, brother ? We forgot dessert. :Klaus : What have you done ? :Elijah : What have you done ? See I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus. We're doing this on my terms now. :-- Bringing Out The Dead. ---- : 'Klaus ': I wanted it to be for all of us. A place we could all call home. A place we could all be a family. None of us would ever have to be alone again. : 'Elijah ': Well you're right, none of us will be. : 'Klaus ': If you run, I will hunt all of you down. : 'Elijah ': Then you'll become everything you hate. Our father. : 'Klaus ': I'm the hybrid ! I can't be killed ! I have nothing to fear from any of you. : 'Elijah ': You will when we have that coffin. :-- Bringing Out The Dead. : ---- :Elijah : Leave them ! We still need them, Niklaus. :Klaus : What did mother do ? What did she do, Elijah ? :-- All My Children. : ---- : '''Elijah : He's my brother. We remain together. : -- The Departed. Season Four Gallery Season 2 Tvd-klaus-560.jpg 1491.jpg 219klaus10.jpg 219klaus12.jpg 219klaus14.jpg 219klaus5.jpg 219klaus8.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26644910-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26644915-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26644974-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26644978-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26644983-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26644990-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26644994-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645039-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645094-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645097-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645180-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645182-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645184-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645187-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645194-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645196-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645199-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645201-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645203-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645212-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645214-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645216-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645220-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645232-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645239-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645240-1280-720.jpg klaus-and-elijah-klaus-and-elijah-21948508-445-295.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-Sun-Also-Rises-elijah-21777768-1280-720.jpg 2x22-klaus-and-elijah-22258262-1280-720.jpg 2x22-klaus-and-elijah-22258264-1280-720.jpg Klaus-Elijah-klaus-and-elijah-23155121-500-280.gif Klaus-Elijah-klaus-and-elijah-23155092-500-500.png 2x22-klaus-and-elijah-22258267-1280-720.jpg 2x22-klaus-and-elijah-22258271-1280-720.jpg Klaus-Elijah-klaus-and-elijah-23155027-500-281.gif Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990602-1280-720.jpg Klaus-Elijah-klaus-and-elijah-22259757-1921-1080.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990604-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990605-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990606-1280-720.jpg Klaus-Elijah-klaus-and-elijah-21985762-320-180.gif elijah-and-klaus-klaus-and-elijah-21949106-1366-768.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990607-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990608-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990609-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990610-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990611-1280-720.jpg TVD_-_2_22_-_As_I_Lay_Dying_(10).jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990620-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990621-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990705-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990703-1280-720.jpg Klauselijah.jpg Elijah and klaus looking at scroll.jpg mikael klaus and elijah flashback.jpg Season 3 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645511-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645519-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645522-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645524-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645528-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645541-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645544-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645546-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645549-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645552-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645555-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645580-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645584-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645586-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645588-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645596-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645599-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645601-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645606-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x12-The-Ties-That-Bind-HD-Screencaps-klaus-28495392-1280-720.jpg 3x12-The-Ties-That-Bind-elijah-28463037-1280-720.jpg 401322_183043348464430_100002762981137_249940_2009981667_n.jpg 3x12-The-Ties-That-Bind-elijah-28463040-1280-720.jpg 3x12-The-Ties-That-Bind-elijah-28463045-1280-720.jpg 3x12-The-Ties-That-Bind-elijah-28463048-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x12-The-Ties-That-Bind-HD-Screencaps-klaus-28495397-1280-720.jpg 3x12-The-Ties-That-Bind-elijah-28463051-1280-720.jpg 3x12-The-Ties-That-Bind-elijah-28463054-1280-720.jpg 3x12-The-Ties-That-Bind-elijah-28463058-1280-720.jpg Elijah-is-back-elijah-28463966-800-800.jpg 404546 182566598512105 100002762981137 248848 866711570 n.jpg 500px-OriginFamily.jpg 548px-Botd42.png 548px-Botd41.png The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811429-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811432-1280-720.jpg 3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-joseph-morgan-29152658-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811437-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811444-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811446-1280-720.jpg 3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-joseph-morgan-29152675-1280-720.jpg 3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-joseph-morgan-29152687-1280-720.jpg 3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-joseph-morgan-29152700-1280-720.jpg 3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-joseph-morgan-29152710-1280-720.jpg 3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-joseph-morgan-29152719-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811450-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811457-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811460-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811462-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811471-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811477-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811506-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811731-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811736-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811818-1280-720.jpg 3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-joseph-morgan-29152864-1280-720.jpg 3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-joseph-morgan-29152942-1280-720.jpg 3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-joseph-morgan-29152973-1280-720.jpg 3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-joseph-morgan-29153048-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811893-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811905-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811929-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811959-1280-720.jpg 3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-joseph-morgan-29153384-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811979-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811995-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28812000-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28812028-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28812070-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28812075-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28812083-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161276-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161312-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161318-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161370-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161389-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161457-1280-720.jpg Season 4 Vampire-diaries-wardrobe.jpg|Elijah and Niklaus in Italy in 12th century, together. Trivia * Elijah and Klaus are second closest siblings, after Klaus and Rebekah. * Just like Elijah and Klaus fought over a girl named Tatia, the Salvatore brothers fought over her two doppelgangers, Katerina Petrova and Elena Gilbert. * Klaus has stated even through their bad relationship, over the centeruies they have always made it through. * Both Brothers have had special relation with all the Petrova ladies. References Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship